


turning page: extras

by colormyheartred



Series: turning page [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/pseuds/colormyheartred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of oneshots set in the turning page universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. an adventure and a drink or two

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because apparently I have Turning Page on the mind constantly and I was missing these two newly married fools like crazy. I'll probably be posting more of these in the future when I'm stuck with my other fics, but in the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this! If you have any prompts for other extra moments from this universe, I'd love to hear them. :)

**an adventure and a drink or two**

They spend days in strange new places, learning new cultures and talking to loads of people.

She introduces herself as the Princess of Misthaven sometimes and it earns her a presence with the king or queen of the land, something that does have its perks. Namely, a nice bedroom in their castle while she and her husband allow the crew a night off on land. But they also are awarded with food and impromptu balls with dancing, sometimes styles of dancing she isn't used to, until the early hours of the morning and lots of little trinkets she's not sure what she's ever going to do with.

Most of it clutters their cabin, unfortunately, because the hold of the ship is stocked with important things, like food and water and firepower, should pirates or an opposing military attack them for some reason.

They walk through streets lined with vendors and Killian holds her hand while he points out things. They dress lighter and try not to draw too much attention to themselves, just content in basking in the company of one another.

They stop at bakeries and her husband buys her sweets and they go through open fields where he plucks up flowers for her to keep in a vase in their quarters. She, in turn, kisses him and promises him she'll find a way to make it up to him _somehow_ with raised eyebrows and a coy smirk.

While they're on the ship, they spend time playing games on or below deck, depending on the weather. There's not much for her to do on deck during the day, so she makes friends with a cabin boy and she teaches him sword fighting and how to sew, because the men on this ship tend to rip through their clothing as easily as breathing.

She hates sewing more than anything still, mostly because she pricks herself constantly and it always feels as if she does it wrong, but seeing as she's the only one with any semblance of an idea how to do it, and because she's a woman, the men kind of just put the task in her hands.

In the quiet of she and Killian's cabin, they have dinners together and plan out where they'll go next. Not to mention how completely insatiable they are now that they're free to quiet, uninterrupted, alone time everyday.

It truly feels like an adventure that they're sharing _together_.

They go places Killian hasn't even been to before and they find themselves lost easily, but it's _all_ _part of the fun_ , as her husband is quick to tell her when she's stressed and her magic feels like bursting from the tips of her fingers.

And while she trusts him with her life, she still gets more than a little concerned with her well-being when they end up running out of a tavern being chased by a bunch of angry men who think Killian looks like someone they're headhunting.

Sometimes they find places to stop that aren't on any of the maps her father had given to Killian.

There are a cluster of deserted islands that they find and she immediately turns to the captain with raised eyebrows and he is too deeply involved with her to deny her, so they get an unexpected day on land and it feels _glorious_.

The sand is hot under her feet as she runs forward, giggling uncontrollably as she holds up the bottle of rum. From behind her, arms wrap around her middle and she slows, squealing as she's hoisted into the air.

"Killian! Put me down!"

He does as he's told and she giggles as she faces him. He's grinning like a little boy and he raises his eyebrows.

"Give me the rum," he says, holding out his hand.

She raises her eyebrows back at him. " _No_. I'm drinking it."

He laughs when she brings it to her lips. "You're a pirate, you are."

"Oh?" Emma teases as she lowers the container from her lips. He plucks it from her hold and she narrows her eyes playfully at him.

"Aye," he says. He takes a long sip of the rum and narrows his eyes as the drink slides down his throat. He sighs. "Stole my heart then stole the rum. What else are you going to steal, Princess?"

Emma giggles as she presses her hand to his bare chest, tilting her head up so she can look at his face. "I took your name. Don't forget about that."

His stupid grin returns and he pokes her in the nose sloppily. Clearly, both of them are lightweights. They've only had one bottle between them all day and they're delirious. No amount of swimming in the cool water of the sea will help that.

"Ah, that's right, Mrs. _Jones_."

Emma kisses and nips at his jaw. His arm wraps around her middle and has another sip of the rum.

"If I'm a pirate, doesn't that make me your enemy?" Emma wonders. "You're married to the princess and you're captain of a naval ship."

He hums. "Well, I'd fancy you even if you were a pirate, darling."

He sways a little with her and she plucks the rum from him so she can have more.

When she finishes she narrows her eyes at him. "And why is it we're drinking _rum_? Isn't drinking _bad form_?"

Her husband opens his mouth and flicks his tongue out to wet his lips. He tilts his head. "Well, I've been known to break the rules when it comes to you, my love. And today we're only drinking because we've been married for _three_ weeks."

Emma giggles. "Yeah." She has another drink of the rum and sighs happily.

"The sun will be setting soon." Killian announces. "I told the crew we'd be back by then."

Emma pouts at him, letting the bottle of rum dangle by her side as she presses open-mouthed kisses up his chest and neck.

He groans. "Love, we should be getting back."

She hums when she moves to kiss his lips and he doesn't argue with her when they end up falling down into the sand. He groans and she giggles, kissing him while her legs go on either side of his hips.

"Can we just stay the night here?" she asks between kisses. "I like this deserted beach thing. You can keep me warm all night, right?"

Killian groans softly. "I would definitely keep you warm, Swan, but we're already a few days behind."

He tastes like salt and rum and sunshine. She feels the warmth of the sun against her back and Killian grips her hips when she makes no motion of moving from this spot.

They've been on this island all day, just basking in the opportunity it presented to them, drinking and laughing and talking. Killian spent quite a bit of time telling her stories and they walked the beach before she rushed into the ocean, quickly entering a battle of splashing each other like children.

Deep within the island her husband had found a waterfall with fresh water and they'd been able to get clean from their days on _The Jewel_ and under the burning sun.

One thing had led to another and they'd ended up in each others arms, more than once.

It isn't the worst thing, she supposes, of being on her honeymoon with her devilishly handsome sailor.

"Does it really matter?" Emma asks, almost whining. She presses on his chest and pushes up so she's sitting astride him.

He stares at her with a heaving chest and lifts his left hand to his face, brushing back his damp hair. One glimpse of his wedding band has her wondering how quickly she can persuade him that having her way with him here and now is a good idea.

"Yes," he tells her. "Because you and I are supposed to meet Elsa in a few days. She's hosting a ball in our honor and I would hate for her to put it off any later than she has to."

Emma sighs, dropping forward so her face is buried in his neck.

He chuckles and reaches up to tangle his fingers into her hair. She's tied it up into a ponytail- it's far easier to manage this way- and he curls her blonde tresses around his fingers while his other arm expertly flips them over.

He smiles softly at her before he kisses her, deep and slow. "I am not opposed to one more go, however."

Emma grins against his lips and her fingers tangle in his hair as he presses his hips to hers.

"Captain Jones!"

She would like to pretend that Killian's first officer _isn't_ calling his name, but he does it more than once, and her husband clearly is disgruntled as he hesitantly pulls his lips away from hers.

"What is it?"

Emma doesn't even bother looking in the direction of his crewman, just stares up at Killian and tries to steady her breathing.

"It's almost sunset, sir," the man explains. "And we've received a bird from the queen."

_That_ makes Emma snap her head to the side. Killian sighs as he slides upright and Emma pushes up as well, easing herself to her feet with Killian's assistance.

"My mother sent a bird?"

Killian's first officer nods as he steps a little closer to them. "Aye, milady. Here's the message."

She takes the scroll of parchment from him, and with her heart racing, she unfurls it.

Emma quickly finds that her mother is just informing her of local news and is probably just bored out of her mind without her. It makes her sigh.

"Everything's fine at home," she tells Killian. "But I guess we should get back to the ship."

Killian takes a steadying breath and nods. "Aye."

He goes to grab his uniform top while she takes up the rum and they meet up, smiling softly at each other as the breeze brushes against their skin.

"We can always stop on the way back home," he promises, kissing her temple. His hand finds hers and she nods.

"Okay."

They walk back to the ship hand-in-hand and Emma stares longingly at the island as she stands on the deck, barefooted and in her colorful island skirt she'd begged Killian to buy for her while they were visiting a market a few islands back.

It ties together at her hip and it's breezy, so her legs are kept cool, and she's wearing a loose sleeveless top that allows her arms room to breathe as well.

She feels less like a princess and more like _Emma_ like this, and she knows Killian enjoys having more skin showing, though she's fairly certain her mother will frown upon it if she ever sees it.

As they're starting to set sail, Emma plucks the flower Killian had given to her at the waterfall from her hair and brings it to her nose with a tiny smile.

Sometimes she wonders why she was so stubborn to accept her feelings for Killian Jones when all he's ever been is chivalrous and kind.

She presses the petals to her lips and delights in how smooth it is before she slips the pink flower back into her hair behind her ear.

"It's called a hibiscus," his voice is sweet to her ears and she turns to see him coming down to the lower deck to join her. "And it looks beautiful on you, Swan."

She hums, biting at her lip. Everything around them is fuzzy thanks to the alcohol in her blood, and she feels dizzy, but he's handsome and he's her husband and she loves him.

Emma takes a fist of his shirt and pulls him down to her, close enough that she can smell the rum on his breath.

His eyes are sharp and blue as he searches her features and she sees a slight smirk tugging at his lips, as if he's thinking the very thing she is.

"Can we go to our cabin now?"

He hums, brushing a soft kiss to her lips. "As you wish."

They make it to their cabin in one piece and Killian's fingers fumble with her skirt as she stands by the side of their bed. She laughs into his lips.

"Now who's the pirate? Greedy, Captain?"

He flicks his tongue over his lip as she works his shirt over his shoulders. "I've craved you from the day I met you. If that makes me a pirate, I gladly succumb to a life of pillaging and plundering."

She giggles when he kisses her neck and wraps his arms around her to hoist her onto the bed.

"You're anything but a pirate, Killian." Emma tells him. "You're too kind."

He braces himself above her and his eyes are warm as he gazes at her, a little smile on his lips. Emma brings her hand up to brush back his hair. "It was because of you, you know."

"What?" Emma scrunches her brow.

"That I stayed in Misthaven," he says, "with your parents. They came and they asked me to stay when I could have just gone out and burned villages to the ground in my anger." Killian shakes his head. "But I stayed with them because there was hope that one day I'd meet you…" He pauses and tilts his head quickly, a blush in his cheeks and a small, embarrassed smile on his lips. "And fall in love."

Emma smiles when he kisses her, sloppy but sweet, and her hands go to his neck and toward his shoulder blades as he shifts on the bed.

"Was it worth it?" she asks him quietly as he's kissing his way down her body.

He gives her a wry look, lifting his eyebrows high. "Well, I don't think becoming a pirate would have allowed me the current predicament I've found myself in, now would it? My _beautiful_ bride lying in my bed waiting to be ravished."

Killian kisses her and she sighs, his body pushing and hers arching, begging for more. He splays kisses over her chest and she laughs breathily when he tickles her with his scruff. And it's always like this, always like flying and singing and being swept up in dance, so light and carefree.

In the aftermath, when they're breathless and a mess of tangled limbs, Emma laughs and strings her fingers through his hair.

"What?" Killian asks, rolling onto his back and taking her with him.

"Nothing," she says quietly. "I just don't think it's common practice for a ship's captain to be drunk with his wife, in their bed, while he _should_ be on deck telling his crew what to do."

He chuckles and kisses her head. "Well, I suppose not, but they know what they're doing."

Emma hums. "Where will we be in the morning?"

"Someplace new," he murmurs.

She snuggles closer to him and brushes a kiss to his jaw. "Good."


	2. of missing husbands and suits of armor

**of missing husbands and suits of armor**

When they arrive in Arendelle, it is a beautiful, crisp morning.

Emma stands on the deck, her bare feet against the damp wood, a blanket around her shoulders, and she’s smiling because she’s _very_ excited to see Elsa again.

Elsa is probably Emma’s best friend, if she’s being honest with herself, and it’s such a nice thing. Having a friend, a true friend, that isn’t her husband, and isn’t her mother, or her father, someone who is magically inclined as she is, who understands her.

She can see the kingdom of Arendelle clearly, it’s backdrop a beauteous mountain range, the buildings chiseled in at the side of the water the ship drifts through.

It’s a small kingdom, a quaint little hidden jewel tucked away from the rest of the world.

She can’t wait to see Elsa, to talk to her about her travels, inform her of all of the exciting places she’s been over the past few weeks of her honeymoon.

“We’ll be docking shortly,” Killian tells her, his warmth tucking in behind her. He presses his hands to her hips and kisses her cheek as her hands reach down to touch his.

“I’m excited,” she tells him. “Elsa has told me a lot about her kingdom.”

Killian hums. “We’ll be here for a few days. I figure it’ll give us time to resupply and rest a bit.”

Emma turns around in his arms and narrows her eyes just a little at him. “Are you going to be bored?”

“Why would I be bored?” he asks, giving her a look of confusion.

“Because Elsa is my friend and she’ll probably end up taking me away from you.”

Her husband shakes his head and kisses her forehead. “Don’t you worry, Swan. I’ve got no problem with sharing you with anyone. Besides, it’s probably for the best. We’ve had several weeks together.”

Emma hums, though, looking up at him, her heart squeezing tight in her chest, full of love for him.

“I guess,” she sighs. Emma presses her face into his chest and he holds her closer.

He holds her there for a while, and she just breathes him in, because his hugs are, and have always been, so comforting.

“You should probably get dressed, love.”

Emma grumbles a little when she moves back from him. “Do I have to?”

Killian shrugs. “Well, if you’d _like_ the entire kingdom of Arendelle to see you in your night clothes, then by all means.”

She rolls her eyes and shoves him playfully in the chest before she rolls up onto her toes to kiss him chastely.

Emma awards him with a small smile and leaves his presence for their cabin.

She takes her time, selecting a nice dress, something she hasn’t really had to do over the course of their trip, mostly just wearing whatever is easiest instead of having to worry herself over colors and being _presentable_ , and she sits on the bed to brush her hair.

Killian comes down after she’s busied herself with packing up a trunk for them to take to the castle and he smiles wide.

“We’ll be docking in a few moments. I believe Elsa is waiting for us at the dock.”

Emma laughs. “Really?”

“Aye,” Killian shrugs.

It turns out he’s right. When Emma goes up on deck with him, after he’s kissed her and told her how _bloody beautiful_ she is in her dress, she sees the queen, dressed in blue, a big smile on her lips, her hand waving in the air.

Emma waves in return and laughs, leaning over the side of the ship.

Beside Elsa, Anna stands, with an equally as excited smile, her wave enthusiastic. There are a few others gathered, but Emma doesn’t know who they are. She supposes the man standing beside Anna is her husband Kristoff, with his lanky limbs and dirty blonde mess of hair.

As Killian gives orders for docking procedures, Emma waits patiently, her hands clasped together in front of her.

The gangplank is let down and Emma tries to not appear _too_ excited, walking to it with grace, and stepping off of the ship to ease her way toward her friends.

She has an excited grin on her face, eagerly moving to Elsa first, both of them opening their arms, ready for a hug.

“Emma, I’m so glad you made it safely!” Elsa cries happily.

“I’m so glad to be here,” Emma tells her.

They hug for a few moments and Emma steps back, feeling light and as if she could probably conquer the entire world if she wanted to.

Emma smiles at Anna next, giving her a hug, and they exchange happy remarks before Anna giggles her way through introducing Emma to Kristoff.

He shakes her hand and bows his head kindly. “Nice to meet you, Your Highness.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Just Emma. Please. I’m not at home.”

“Aye, I can attest to that,” Killian speaks up from behind her. She smiles, rolling her eyes a bit as she steps back to meet him.

“Um, Kristoff, this is my husband, Killian. Killian, this is Kristoff, Anna’s husband.”

The two men shake hands and then Killian greets Anna and Elsa with a courteous tip of his head, a smile shared between them.

“Ladies, it’s wonderful seeing you again.”

“And the same goes for you,” Elsa says. “How has the honeymoon been? It’s been a few weeks.”

Emma feels Killian’s arm around her middle and she nods. “It’s been _perfect_. We’ve been so many places and I can’t wait to tell you all about them.”

Elsa beams at her. “Then we should get to the castle! I’ve planned on having the ball later tonight, but I can’t wait to hear all of your stories.”

By the time they make it to the castle, Emma has separated from Killian, instead lingering with her friends as they cluster together in a sitting room, laughter bubbling from their lips as stories are exchanged.

Killian and Kristoff have taken to talking, which she only notices when she glances over, and Emma really isn’t surprised when he comes up to her, presses his hand to the small of her back, and smiles.

“Swan, if I left you to go do my duties aboard the ship with Kristoff, would you be upset?”

Emma laughs gently, shaking her head. “No. Go do your thing, Killian. I’ll see you later?”

He hums, leaning in to kiss her goodbye. “Love you,”

“Love you too.”

She watches him leave the room with Kristoff with a soft smile on her lips.   

Emma turns to the sisters of Arendelle, grinning wide. “Okay. Where was I?”

They talk until it feels like there’s nothing left to talk about, and then they wander the castle, Anna and Elsa both eager to show her the various rooms and to have her try foods as they enter the large kitchen.

Giggling over cups of tea and plates full of chocolate goodies, they head to Elsa’s bedroom to talk some more.

It does not go unnoticed that her husband still hasn’t returned to her side, but she doesn’t stress about it, simply turning her attention to Elsa while she asks about her magic.

“Have you used your magic lately, Emma?”

Emma shakes her head. “No. I haven’t had to. With the wedding planning and then the honeymoon, it isn’t as if there’s been time, either.”

Elsa and Anna both giggle, Anna’s eyes wide with teasing.

“Well, it’s always nice to have it.” Elsa resolves. “Sometimes, on hot days, I’ll make the courtyard free for ice skating.”

Anna bobs her head. “It’s always _so_ fun.”

Emma laughs. “It’s too bad my powers don’t let me make ice.”

The queen shifts on the bed. “When do you think you and Killian will be back home?”

Emma sighs. “This is as far as we’ll go. So we have a week or so left away.”

They continue to talk for a while, until Elsa tells Emma she should prepare for the ball, and Emma agrees on a smile.

To not much surprise, Killian isn’t in the bedroom when Emma opens the door after promising she’ll see the princess and queen of Arendelle in a few hours for the festivities.  

She spends a few minutes wondering if she should worry, but then shakes it off, decidedly changing out of her dress and into the one she wants to wear to the ball being held in her honor.

She lays out a suit for her husband on the bed and goes to stand in front of the full-length mirror, giving her body a once over.

She knows Killian will approve of the red gown that hugs her hips, and he’ll probably want to get her out of it as soon as they retire for the evening. She gets a little excited just thinking about how his pupils will dilate and he’ll lick his lips in anticipation when he sees her.

And maybe it’ll be nice to surprise him, she thinks, so she goes to Princess Anna’s bedroom and they talk and giggle while Anna gets ready.

“Our husbands haven’t returned,” Anna notices after Elsa enters the room. “Should we go look for them? Did something happen? What if something happened? Oh, I would feel terrible!”

Elsa furrows her brow worriedly. “Well, it _is_ a ball being held in _both_ Emma and Killian’s honor, so I would feel terrible if he wasn’t there at the start.”

Emma shakes her head. “Killian’s probably here. He’s probably just getting dressed. He wouldn’t go too far away, I don’t think.”

Elsa hums and shrugs. “Well, the guests are all gathered. If you’re ready, then I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to start the dancing.”

“No, I don’t think it would.” Emma agrees, smiling hopefully.

They all head into the ballroom together, holding their heads high.

She’s always been independent, and being married doesn’t change that part of her that can deal with being alone. She actually thinks that attending a ball without Killian immediately at her side to help her feel at ease might be a good learning exercise. Her mother is always telling her that she needs to loosen up.

Elsa and Anna approach the front of the room full of visitors, of all sorts of ranking and statures, and Elsa claps her hands together.

“Good evening, everyone. I just want to thank you all for making it tonight. My very best friend, Emma, the Princess of Misthaven was recently married, and I thought I would host a ball in honor of her arrival to our kingdom. I hope you’ll all enjoy dancing and music, that you’ll eat and be merry.”

While Elsa talks, Emma can’t help but drag her eyes around the guests in the room, part of her desperate to find Killian, because at least it’ll show that she _wasn’t_ abandoned on her honeymoon by the man whose last name she bears.

But she can’t find him.

Emma tries to not let it bother her.

She and Anna walk the room together, being that both of their husbands have decided to bow out on the evening’s festivities, and Emma finds that two half-drunk and frustrated women working the room together is better than one.

They sip on wine and dance together once or twice, to Elsa’s bemusement. It’s fun. It’s almost like having sisters.

Emma eventually finds herself talking with people she knows, people that were at her wedding, and they all want to know about _Killian_ and where _he_ is, and all she has to tell them is she isn’t sure, that her husband is a busy man and he’s free to do whatever he wants.

Though, her stomach twists and her mind is abuzz with thoughts and worry. And part of her is angry with him, too, that he’d even think that not showing up would be acceptable. That he’d leave her to begin with.

Emma dances with a few gentlemen, but none of them are as gracious as Killian is, with his dashing grins and gentle way about him.

She aches with missing him, and eventually discovers that there’s a small garden that’s practically beckoning her to come escape the choking she feels dancing in a ball thrown in her honor with a man who isn’t her husband.

The stars are out as she wanders into the garden, and she smiles a little, searching the skies for constellations Killian has taught her about, and allowing herself to _breathe_.

Worry wells up in her as she considers the fact that Killian hasn’t returned still, and he really _wouldn’t_ do this to her, he just _wouldn’t_ , and she starts to formulate a plan of how she’ll try and find him.

She knows a few spells that might work, but she’s not sure resorting to magic right now is wise. What she needs to do is-

She’s startled by a sound of clanking behind her.

Jumping, and her eyes wide, she turns. It’s too dark to really tell what’s happening in the pale moonlight, but the clanking becomes louder, and she braces herself, armed with her wit and her magic, if need be.

It’s a little too late for her to say anything when the form of a man stops in front of her, dressed in armor, his arms held out to her, as if he’s going to _grab_ her.

She gapes, drawing her knee up to his crotch fearlessly. It hurts her knee only just so, because the armor appears to have been sloppily put on.

“What the hell?” she demands. “Get your hands away from me, you creep!”

The man grunts and cowers forward, and the sound is familiar to her ears, making her immediately regret her decisions.

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasps, wincing. “Killian!”

He grunts again and pulls himself up, stepping closer to her. He lifts his hands to pull the helmet from his head and grimaces at her, though it doesn’t look as if she hurt him too badly.

“Bloody hell, woman,” he grits out. “If you ever want me to give you children, you’re going to have to stop kneeing me in my intimates.” 

Emma closes her eyes. “I’m sorry, Killian. I didn’t know it was you.”

He shakes his head. “No, it’s not a problem, love.” Killian pulls on a weak smile. “It’s my fault for sneaking up on you. And for ever drinking with Kristoff.”

Emma gives him a look, already knowing this is bound to be a great story. “What happened?”

Her husband shakes his head. “After we finished aboard the ship, Kristoff brought me to a tavern and we spent a while there before he decided to show me the mountain trail. Somehow, and don’t even ask me how, we ended up sledding down the mountain, a snow monster on our heels, and- long story short, we had the royal guard after us as soon as we arrived back in Arendelle, mainly because we ended up crashing into one of the little shops on the main street. So I put this on, Kristoff got away with his reindeer friend, and I just returned here to find you, hopefully in time to dance with you at the ball, and you apparently are still holding a grudge against my crotch.”  

Emma gives him a hard look. “So that’s why you didn’t show up to the ball. It’s not because you didn’t want to be here?”

Killian’s brow creases. “Swan, trust me, I wanted to get the hell out of that sled more than anything. To miss a ball thrown in our honor is terribly bad form and I know I should expect that you won’t forgive me, but… I ask that you will.” He drops his shoulders weakly. “It’s been a harsh day, love, and I’m not sure I have it in me to worry about making it up to you.”

She tries to stay angry with him for worrying her so much, but ends up smiling anyway. “You had an adventure, it sounds like.” 

Killian’s worry fades as he smiles, reaching up to scratch at the spot behind his ear. “I suppose so. But I missed you quite a bit, my love.” 

She smiles back at him. “Yeah? I missed you too.” 

She sways toward him and presses her hand against the metal of his chest protector. Emma bites on her lower lip as she gazes up at him and then, suddenly, giggles slide out of her throat.

“What?” he furrows his brow.

Emma shakes her head. “It’s just… it’s like you’re my knight in shining armor.” 

Her husband cracks a cocky smirk, staring down at her as if she’s a meal he’s starving for. “Darling, I’d be your knight in shining armor any day of the week, though I’m absolutely certain you can handle yourself.” 

She hums, craning her neck as her hands press firmer onto his chest. She’s so completely attracted to him like this, it’s insane. “Yeah, you’re right about that.” 

“I know you.” He shrugs. His hand goes to her hip and she moves in to kiss him, but doesn’t, hovering instead, her lips parted, and she hears him sigh. “Swan-“ 

Emma drops down onto her heels and smirks up at him. “Let’s go to our bedroom.” 

She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him look at her with as much feral desire as he does, but it makes her laugh so loud she has to bite down on her tongue, and she guides her husband as quickly as she can back to their bedroom, narrowly avoiding the people in the ballroom as they use a different entry door.

“Are you sure we won’t be missed at the party?” Killian asks as she releases his hand and they stand in their temporary bed quarters. He’s looking at the suit she’d put out for him.

Emma shakes her head, but her husband knows better. He clanks his way toward the bed and takes one of his arm pieces off.

“Darling, it’s a ball being held in _our_ honor. It would be sinful if we didn’t at least give it one dance together.”

There’s an aching and a burning deep in her belly and she groans, throwing her head back. While she would like to just kiss his nobility straight out of his head, she knows he’s right, so she drops her head down again.

“ _Fine_ ,” she tells him. “But after we dance, we’re coming right back here and you’re putting the armor back on.”

Killian arches an eyebrow at her flirtatiously. “Why, Swan, I didn’t know you had a thing for the guard.”

She shrugs. “I told you once that I was seeing a guard in the castle. Who says I wasn’t?”

She isn’t sure she’s ever seen Killian so determined to hold back on giving her what she wants from him.

He has her wait outside while he changes into his suit, which is reason for her to glare at him when he steps out, looking dapper as all get out, and he simply smirks, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear.

“My dear, you’re positively ravishing in that red dress.”

Emma smirks at him, knowing full well what the next twenty or thirty minutes of foreplay will entail: nothing but tense looks and burning touches.

Her fingers curl around his arm, squeezing him tight. “You don’t look too bad yourself, my husband.”

When they join the party together, and toasts are had, conversations are uttered, and finally, Killian asks her for a dance, to which she gladly accepts.

It’s so much nicer, holding his hand, staring into his darkened blue eyes, and the tension of their earlier discussions getting to her as his hand rests on her hip.

She wonders just how inappropriate it would be to cut a dance short at one point, but resolves that she can make this just as painful for him as he can make it for her, so as soon as their dance is done, she wanders off to find Anna.

It’s after about thirty minutes of discussing the wonders of chocolate and the excitement of knowing rock trolls that sing that Killian’s grip on her hip tightens.

“Anna, it’s been a pleasure,” he says to her, “but it’s getting rather late and I’ve promised Emma that in the morning we’ll go for a walk.”

Emma nods in agreement, turning to the queen as she stands beside Anna. “This was a beautiful ball, Elsa.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you had fun. And I’m glad you finally made it, Killian.”

“Aye,” Killian agrees, glancing over at Kristoff, who looks a tad embarrassed still.  Neither man has uttered a word about what happened, and Emma is amused because certainly Elsa will find out soon. “As am I.”

There’s a beat before final goodnights are said, and Emma bites her lip subtly before her husband _finally_ walks her out of the ballroom.

The moment she’s back in their bedroom, she denies him when he wants to kiss her. “Get the armor on, Killian. And maybe we’ll talk.”

He arches an eyebrow at her, staring at her darkly, sending desire straight into her belly, stirring and clenching tight. “As you wish.”

Needless to say, she doesn’t think she’s ever been so wound up before, or nearly as completely and utterly sated as she is as soon as their night, turned early morning, is over.

In the morning, she and Killian end up eating breakfast in their bedroom, sitting on their bed, the curtains drawn so the sunlight can stream into the room.

“It’s nice having space to stretch out,” Emma comments. She turns to look at him and he smiles softly in agreement, munching on a biscuit.

“We’ll be home soon enough,” he tells her, wiping his hands over the tray. He leans back, against the headboard, and Emma pops a blueberry into her mouth.

“So,” she sighs, leaning back against the headboard just inches from her husband. She reaches over to take his hand and he easily threads their fingers together. “Are you going to stay with me today or are you going to go gallivanting with your new best friend Kristoff?”

Killian leans in and kisses her softly. “I am absolutely going to stay by your side, my love. I don’t know that I could fathom another day apart.”

Emma giggles, pressing her chin to his shoulder. “I don’t know. Being apart all day was kind of romantic in it’s own right.” 

He hums, wiggling his eyebrows at her. “Aye. It certainly did have its _benefits_.” 

Emma moves in to kiss her husband, a smile on her lips, parted for him to easily take. There’s a gentle knock at their bedroom door not a moment after and she sighs, moving back to lick her lips.

Killian slides out of their bed and shoves his legs into his pants all over again before he heads to the door. Emma grabs one of Killian’s shirts from the trunk by the bed and pushes it over her head, sitting back in bed with a biscuit in her hand.

“Emma, it’s Elsa,” Killian tells her.

Emma straightens. “She can come in.” 

Her husband leads the queen of Arendelle into their room and the queen smiles, a touch shyly. 

“Hi, I’m sorry I’m interrupting, but… I was speaking with one of the members of the guard this morning and they said-“ 

Emma’s cheeks flush and she meets Killian’s big eyes. 

“They said someone crashed into one of the shops last night, and stole a uniform, and I’m worried that it could mean danger.” 

Emma tries to hold it in, she really does, and she can tell Killian’s struggling just as much as she is, so she gets up off of the bed and shakes her head, allowing her giggles to break free.

Elsa looks confused, searching between them, her brow furrowed. “What? Did I miss something?” 

Emma shakes her head swiftly. “No. It’s just that… um…” 

She walks over to where they’d stashed the suit of armor, lifting the helmet with a blush in her cheeks.

Elsa seems to understand, her laughter sweet. “Oh! You and _Kristoff_ were the ones that crashed into the store.”  The queen is looking at Killian, still laughing.

Killian looks only a little embarrassed. “Apologies, Elsa. I didn’t think it would worry you so deeply.”

She hums laughter, shaking her head. “No. It makes sense. You were drinking, right?”

“Aye,” Killian admits. “And if I can do anything to make up for it, any money I can pay, let me know.”

Elsa smiles sweetly. “You’re forgiven. I think Emma might be able to fix what’s broken with her magic, but… may I have the suit back?”

Emma nods, holding out the helmet for Elsa to take. “Oh, of course.”

“I’ll have someone come get it later,” Elsa smiles faintly. “Well, I’ll see you whenever you’re ready. I’ll be in my study, probably. I just have some _suit_ business to take care of first.”

“Of course.” Emma agrees.

Elsa beams at her, then winks at Killian. “Try not to get into any trouble today, Killian.” 

“Aye, Your Majesty,” he chuckles.

When they’re left alone, she and Killian return to their bed.

“I think if I’ve learned anything, it’s that I shouldn’t drink with Kristoff,” Killian determines suddenly.

Emma laughs. “I don’t know, Killian. I kind of liked the armor on you.” 

“Yeah?” Killian grins wryly, as if he absolutely hadn’t noticed, sliding a little closer to her on the bed. 

Emma hums, her teeth gliding over her lower lip as she studies his features. “Yeah.” 

It takes them a while to rouse themselves, but Emma does eventually fix the store, and Killian pays the shopkeeper for his own personal suit of armor. Just in case.


	3. a baby, maybe?

**a baby, maybe?**

She lies on her back, staring up at the sky above with her hands over her middle.

The sun is warm on her skin and the breeze contrasts to it coolly. Flowers are blooming in the middle of spring, filling the air with delightful aroma, a smell she’s gotten used to with how often she’s come to this quiet haven in the middle of nowhere.

There are clouds above in fluffy tufts and her husband has been describing them to her as only he would, creating characters and spinning wild tales.

In the two and a half years that they’ve been married, this has become somewhat of a favorite hobby of hers. Getting out of the castle is almost a necessity for her, once a week at the very least, in order for her to get her thoughts back in working order.

It’s always nice to spend a little alone time with her husband, too, of course.

“Hey,” Emma says, turning her head to look at him.

Killian grins, shifting to face her. He takes her hand. “Hi, love.”

Emma’s heart squeezes tight with affection. She turns the rest of her body to face him and presses her hand to the side of his face, getting lost in the color of his eyes. 

She moves in to kiss him, humming at the feel of his lips curved against hers.

It always comes back to her in waves, the thought that she’s incredibly lucky to have him. While it hasn’t been very long for them, and she can still remember those days where she swore upon _just_ friendship, it feels as if they’ve just always been together, always destined for this happiness together.

“It’s nice to get some time off,” she murmurs. “Things at the castle have been intense lately.”

Killian hums in agreement. “Yeah. They have.”

Between working with her parents on an initiative to help the children of their kingdom who have no parents and no foreseeable hope for the future and sitting in on meetings and trying to find time to spend with her husband, life has been a nonstop whir of action since they returned from their honeymoon.

It’s nice, being busy, because it helps keep her from sitting around doing nothing, as she feared she might be stranded to doing when she first arrived here at the castle.

Sometimes, her friends from the games come to the castle and they host balls and sit up in her study, or in guest bedrooms, talking through the night until the sun comes up. Most of them are married now, too, so it gives something for Killian to do as well.

Most times, conversation always goes back to a discussion about babies, especially because Aurora, in her newly married state, is recently expectant. Red likes to tease Emma about it, nudging her in her side, wondering aloud why Emma hasn’t taken immediate action to pop a few mini Killian’s out into the world.

It’s something that makes her belly clench as she recalls the conversation she’d had with Marian just a few mornings before.

Her maid had asked about her cycle and they’d discovered that Emma was _quite_ late. Which, of course, had led to an uncomfortable conversation about Emma’s sex life with her husband, and _that_ had led to them going to find a doctor outside of the castle that would tell her what she needed to know.

And boy, did she know.

She’s been stressed out about it ever since, and she’s tried to bring it up, but it’s difficult to do when all she can think about is the children without homes in her kingdom.

“Do you think,” Killian breaks into a grin, taking his hand and putting it on her hip. “Do you think we could go on a trip?”

Emma giggles when he kisses her, moving from her lips to her cheek to her jaw, heading straight for her ear. 

“Killian,” she laughs. “Hey.”

He kisses the corner of her eye and the tip of her nose. “I love you,” he whispers. “I love you.” 

Emma smiles softly and gazes at him. “Why do you want to go on a trip?”

Her husband takes a deep breath. “Because we need time off. Because I want to spend my every waking moment basking in the gloriousness of a bed with you in it.” 

She laughs. “But you get that every day anyway.” 

Killian gives her a coy look. “But it isn’t the same.” He scoots closer to her and she breathes him in deep. “There are duties here. Do you remember how it was just us on _The Jewel_? Traveling the seven seas together, on adventures to deserted islands, to Arendelle, and back again.” 

Emma bites her lip and hums as she thinks about hot sand on her skin and cool water, of rum on her tongue and her husband’s insatiable lips on her. “Yes.” 

Her cheeks heat up as she considers some of their encounters. Her husband cracks a wide grin, his fingers trailing up her bare arm.

“We should do it again.” 

She gets chills and she knows he can tell what he’s doing to her. Emma’s breath comes out in a shutter.

“I don’t know- things are busy right now. I’m still trying to work things through with my parents and then there’s the ball in a few weeks I’m supposed to be planning all by myself-“

Her husband pulls himself over her, his hands braced on either side of her head. Damn him. He knows her too well.

He leans in and kisses her cheek, his hot breath as he moves his lips toward her ear so he can give her earlobe a tug before he whispers, “Then we’ll go after the ball.” Her breath comes out in a gasp when he finds _that_  spot under her ear. The insatiable bastard. “You’ll have time for the children when we return.”

Emma sighs, biting back a moan. “Killian, I don’t think being away for any amount of time would be a good idea right now.”

He chuckles against her neck and then moves so he can look her in the eye. “Do you not want to spend time with me, Swan? Is that what this is about?” 

She knows he doesn’t really think that, knows he’s just trying to see what’s on her mind, so she sighs, shaking her head. “No. That’s not it.” 

Emma takes her hands and tugs at his hair. He gives her a look. "Then what is it, my love?”

She takes a soft breath. She _could_ tell him, or she could wait. And not telling him is _so_ much easier.

“I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel like the timing is right. I’m going to be working with my mother on the project for a while and there will be a lot of other things that will come from that.”

Killian hums. “Alright. Well, at least promise that come our anniversary, you and I will get a week to ourselves.”

Emma bites her lip. “I’d love a week with you.”

He kisses her lips and she allows his tongue entrance when he traces at her lower lip. Her back arches and she almost forgets where they are. 

She sighs against him and tugs at his hair, falling back against the soft earth. 

Emma searches his eyes, finding them wanting and dark. 

"Swan-”

She shakes her head. “Not out here in the open, babe.”

Killian kisses her lips chastely. “As you wish.” He studies her. “Do you want to head back so we can…”

Emma can’t hold the smile from filling her cheeks when he raises his eyebrows seductively. Butterflies flutter within her belly and she threads her fingers through his hair.

“Yes.”

Her husband kisses her soundly.

They ride back to the castle together after a few more lingering kisses and she chuckles whenever Killian looks at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

She’s glad that after almost three years that their connection hasn’t died away. It’s always invigorating, being with him.

It doesn’t take them very long to get to the castle while they’re laughing about something the dwarves did the other night in the dining room.

When they arrive back at the castle and emerge from the stables, Killian holding her hand, a grin on his lips, they head for the gardens instead of the main castle, making Emma laugh.

“What are we doing?”

Killian raises his eyebrows playfully as they wander into the gardens and then he stops, plucking a flower from a plant.

“A flower for my wife?”

She can’t help but smile wide as he tucks the flower into her hair, his fingers gentle. She’s struck with the idea of how gentle he’d be holding a newborn baby and is sort of startled by it, of the image she gets of her husband cradling such a small little person in his arms.

There’s a moment where Killian seems to notice that she’s lost in thought, tilting his head at her before taking her hand again.

“Everything alright, my love?”

Emma nods. “Yeah, I just-“

“Uncle Killian!” Roland cheers.

Emma turns her attention to find that the boy is scampering down the porch stairs, and she laughs at the way he comes running into the garden, his hair floppy and his dimples flashing.

Killian grins and drops down in time to envelope the young boy in a hug, and it’s doing absolutely terrible things to the thoughts running through her mind.

Roland giggles and grins at Emma and then steps back from Killian.

“Mama said I can go on your ship!”

“Did she now?” Killian asks, reaching up to ruffle Roland’s hair.

Robin comes rushing down the path with an apologetic look on his face. “Killian. Emma. I’m so sorry. He saw you and got a little overexcited.”

Emma laughs again. “That’s alright.”

Roland grins at her. “Can Emma come too?”

Killian furrows his brow and tilts his head for a moment in confusion, but then opens his mouth in understanding as his eyes widen.

“Oh, on my ship! Um,” He swivels to look at her and she nods once. “I think that can be arranged, lad.”

Roland pumps his fist into the air and cheers, bouncing on his feet. Robin comes to his side just as Roland turns. “Papa, I’m going on a ship!”

“Now, Roland, Uncle Killian might not see fit to bring you _today_ , you know he’s quite busy.”

Roland frowns and looks at Killian for an answer.

“I might not be able to today,” he agrees, “but, how about we go in three days?” Killian holds up three fingers and Roland bobs his head.

“ _Three_ days,”

Emma watches as Killian rises to his feet again after giving Roland another hug. Robin smiles softly.

“You know, for three days all I’m going to hear about is going sailing.”

Killian chuckles. “Well, have him come visit tomorrow for awhile if you’d like. I’m going to be awfully lonely while my wife is occupied with her initiative for the orphaned children of the kingdom.”

Robin smiles over at her. “Which is a mighty valiant task you’ve headed, milady.”

She nods her head at him politely. “Thank you. I’m excited about it.”

“As you should be. Children shouldn’t be homeless and without food. I’d hate it knowing that my boy was.”

Roland is standing a ways off now, Emma notes, giggling at a butterfly on a rosebush. He’s six now, but he’s still the sweetest little boy she’s ever seen.

She smiles softly at him and tunes out the rest of Robin and Killian’s conversation as she starts picturing a boy or girl of her own playing in the gardens with she and Killian.

Her heart flutters at the idea and one of her hands drops to her middle, her stomach clenching at the reminder that she still hasn’t said anything to Killian.

“Well, I’ll be off. We’ve got a busy day ahead of us. I’m looking forward to the ball, milady. Marian said you’d have us as guests.”

She snaps her attention to Robin and smiles gracefully. “Oh, yes. I can’t wait to have you there.”

They make formal goodbyes and Emma watches Roland long enough that he turns and waves at them. She waves back, unable to stop herself, and turns back to her husband feeling a little breathless.

“Where were we?”

He raises his eyebrows knowingly, his smirk equally as such, but he doesn’t say anything, just takes her hand and kisses her temple before they continue on their way back up to their bedroom.

Killian has his lips near her ear and she flushes a bit at his whispers, his promises of what he’ll do when they get up into the safety of their bedroom, but they’re stopped when her mother pops out of a room, her eyes widening.

“Oh! Emma, I have a few things for you to do. It’s about the project.”

Emma inwardly groans, but turns to her husband. “I should go. Later?”

He nods. “Later.”

She lifts up onto her toes to kiss him and smiles affectionately before slipping away from him, heading toward her mother.

She’s used to being pulled away from Killian at inopportune moments, especially lately. But helping those in need is important to Emma, and while she loves her husband, devoting time to the project is something that has taken up much of her thoughts since she first came to her mother with the idea.

Killian knows her well enough that he understands.

She ends up sitting in her study, reading over some document her mother had given her in regard to her project to help the children.

She runs her teeth over her lower lip and knits her brow, sighing deeply because she’s already done with this. She just wants to get out there and _do_ the work.

She and her mother have agreed that they’ll go out together and begin the initiative, going to the places Emma had frequented as a young child without a home or legal guardians. They’re going to give them food and they’re going to provide them with temporary homes until they can find them a permanent one.

People have already started sending in their requests for children and Emma’s been going through them diligently, marking down people she would like to interview in the coming week.

There’s a knock at the door and she looks up to see her husband standing there, his head tilted and a warm smile on his lips.

“You’ve been cooped up here all day, haven’t you?” 

Emma’s heart feels light, her eyes closing briefly as a smile fills her cheeks. “Hey.” 

Killian steps into the room and she sets her papers down on her desk, leaning back in her chair so she can give him her attention.

He goes to her side and kisses her chastely. He pops her on the nose with his pointer finger and she can’t help but laugh a little, staring up at him.

“You need to have something to eat.” 

“I know,” Emma sighs. “I lost track of time.” 

He hums and glances down at the desk. “What is it she has you working on?” 

“Just… reading through these applications. Next week we’ll be inviting them here to interview. I just want to go see the kids.”

Her husband nods in understanding. “Your heart for them is beautiful, Swan.”

Emma’s heart squeezes at his words and she smiles, feeling a little embarrassed. “Yeah, well, I was one of them once upon a time.”

She turns back to her papers and she hears Killian take a breath before he wanders toward the chair across from her.

They’re quiet for a few minutes and Emma feels his eyes on her before she even looks up. “What?”

A little smile twitches at the corners of his lips and he shrugs. “I don’t know. I was just- I was thinking about…” He cuts himself short and shakes his head.

Emma drops her shoulders and narrows her eyes. “What is it?”

He stares at her for a few seconds. “It’s just… we’ve discussed it maybe twice and I think, maybe, it would be worth considering…”

Her stomach twists and her eyes widen. “You want-“ Emma can’t even get the words out of her mouth.

Her husband sits up straighter and shakes his head. “Not if you’re not ready, love. It’s just that we’re going on three years and, I don’t know.” He shakes his head again. “I might want to start thinking about it. If you’re ready to, that is.”

Emma swallows and drops her hands into her lap, tipping her head to look down at them. “Killian, it’s…”

He’s up in an instant, at her side, crouched down on the floor, hands in hers, eyes so sincere and sweet that she can hardly stand it.

“Hey,” he breathes, “whatever it is you’re worried about, whatever it is, I’m here. That’s what marriage is for, right?”

Emma laughs a little and nods. He squeezes her hands and she takes a breath.

He smiles softly at her before continuing, “We have the rest of our lives together and I am willing to go the rest of my life with you at my side, even if you decide you don’t want to add to our family.”

Emma’s stomach twists and she tilts her head at him. “Killian, I’ve seen you with Roland. I know you want kids.”

He smiles again. “Swan, I just want you. And if we ever had a child one day, I would be elated. But nothing matters more to me than you do.”

Emma sighs. She really doesn’t deserve him. How she ever landed him is beyond her.

And she _knows_ that right now would be the perfect moment to tell him, but she doesn’t know if she can get the words past her lips yet.

She reaches out and cups his cheek after brushing back the fringe of his hair. “I think… I think we can talk about it some more.”

“Then we will,” he nods. He pulls himself to his feet and leans down to kiss her, pressing his forehead to hers after he’s done. He leans back with shining eyes and a beautiful smile. “Dinner?”

Emma smiles, genuine and happy, and nods her head. “That sounds great.”

When she rises, her husband takes her arm and awards her a sweet once over that has her heart racing.

And she can’t help but think that if he looks at _her_ like this everyday, the way he’d look at their children would reduce her to an absolute puddle.

Killian will be a good father, she isn’t worried about that, but what she is worried about is _herself_ , because she isn’t entirely the most friendly of people. She doesn’t know if _Roland_ even likes her that much.

As they sit with her parents at dinner, Robin, Roland, and Marian join them, along with many of her parents’ council. It’s a habit they have, sharing a meal with friends, and Emma’s glad to sit by Marian while they eat, because Marian is one of her closer friends.

Little Roland is excited, sitting between she and Killian, and every time Emma looks over, Roland has Killian carefully attentive, his expressions of interest priceless and heartwarming as they talk about stories from his days as a sailor.

It just makes her feel that much worse about not talking to him about her- _their_ \- news.

“Emma?” Roland asks as Emma reaches for a piece of bread from the center of the table.

“Yes?”

She turns her attention to Roland and he smiles at her, his dimples sweet. “Do you like going on Killian’s boat too?”

Emma smiles softly, meeting her husband’s eyes, and she nods. “Yes. Isn’t it fun?”

Roland bobs his head. “Yes it is. I like the ship. It’s like… _whoosh_!”

Roland elaborates with his arm movements, accidentally dropping his biscuit onto the floor in the process. It makes Emma laugh and Marian straightens a little.

“Roland, why don’t you let the princess finish her meal?”

The boy becomes bashful, his cheeks turning pink, and Emma shakes her head.

“It’s okay,” she tells him gently. Emma grabs another biscuit from the center of the table and leans in, meeting his dark brown eyes. “I like talking about going on adventures on Killian’s ship.”

“Can we go on an adventure, Emma?” Roland asks.

Emma shrugs, smiling at the boy. “I guess we’ll see.”

There’s a little sparkle in his eyes and she feels oddly proud of herself as she watches him turn toward the table with his biscuit in his hand.

When she glances up, she meets Killian’s gaze, and she finds him watching her with a sense of awe. He _so_ clearly wants children; it’s painful. Maybe it won’t be so hard to tell him.

Killian tugs at his earlobe as she stares at him and she breathes a laugh before nodding, giving her own ear a tug in response.

It doesn’t take him long to come for her when she stands outside of the dining room. When he does, he immediately grabs for her hand and tilts his head for the doors leading out to the garden.

“Let’s go to the gazebo,” Emma says in suggestion, swinging their hands between them.

He shrugs. “As you wish.”

As they walk, they remain quiet. The sun has set, and the stars shine down on them.

Over the course of her relationship with Killian Jones, the location of the gazebo has afforded her several things under the glow of the stars, and she’s pondering the possibilities of conversation that it will allow tonight.

When they arrive, Emma easily sits on the floor with her feet in the grass, her shoes put to the side, and Killian slips his coat off to drape it over her shoulders.

She thanks him quietly and they both just sit in a comfortable silence. Emma’s mind is on overdrive, considering all of the various ways she could ever tell him about the truth she’d hidden from him for only about a day.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Killian says lowly. “About our conversation in your study. About… starting a family together?”

Emma gives him her attention and nods, urging him on. “Okay.”

He tilts his head a little. “Well, do you… are children something you want?”

She closes her eyes and breathes out, feeling it rushing forward as she turns to him.

He furrows his brow at the look on her face. “What is it, love?” 

“Um…” Emma swallows, sighing. “I have something I need to tell you.”

Killian shakes his head, the worry only increasing. He reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze. “Whatever it is, I promise I’m here.”

She bites on her lip and searches his eyes. “I’m pregnant, Killian.” 

His eyes widen and his mouth hangs open. “You- you’re-?” 

Emma nods. “Marian and I were talking yesterday and we realized that I’m… _late_ , so we went to a doctor and…” Emma takes a deep breath, feeling a little more confident in herself. She smiles sweetly at him, her fingers brushing against her belly. “You’re going to be a daddy.” 

He’s in tears, his smile stretched _so_ wide, and then he leans in and kisses her soundly.

“Oh, Emma,” he whispers, “Emma, I love you. I love you so bloody much.” 

She laughs. “I know you do.” 

He drops his forehead to hers and his hand presses against her midsection when she moves her hand away. “We’re to have a child.” 

Emma nods. “Yeah.” 

Her husband kisses her again and then drops to his knees in front of her, in the grass. She laughs again. “What are you doing?” 

He leans in and presses his lips to her flat belly, then his ear. “Hi, wee one,” he murmurs, making Emma smile softly. “I’m your Papa.” 

She threads her fingers through his hair and he looks up at her with all adoration in his gaze. “How long has it been? Do you know?” 

Emma shrugs. “A month? A little longer?” 

He nods. “Aye.” Killian returns his eyes to her stomach. “I love you, wee one. More than anything. And I promise I will love you until the end of time.” 

Killian shifts upward, taking her hands as he rises. He kisses her forehead.

Emma exhales, all feeling of tension leaving her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I had a lot of opportunities. I just wasn’t sure how.”

Killian gives a swift shake of his head and he holds his hand out to help her to her feet. “No worries, my love.” And she can tell he means it. 

He stares at her so warmly and she thinks this must be what they mean when they say head-over-heels, because he looks at her as if he would trade anything to love her.

She leans into him and he wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

“Are you happy?” she asks, smiling when she sets her chin on his collarbone. He gives her a look, reaching up to poke her nose.

“Don’t be silly, Swan.” He laughs. “I’m beyond thrilled. Are you happy?” 

Emma nods, smiling with contentment. “Yes.” 

“Good,” His eyes twinkle. He kisses the corner of her eye and his arms wrap around her tighter. "Do your parents know?”

She shakes her head. “Why would I tell my parents before telling my husband?”

He shrugs. “Don’t know, darling. Stranger things have happened.”

She laughs softly, resting her ear over his steady beating heart. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Killian’s hand strokes along her back. “Aye.”

“We’re in this together,” Emma says, moving back. She offers him a smile that he returns. 

“Always.”


	4. sweet dreams, little princess

**sweet dreams, little princess**

The announcement of a new royal baby is one that comes quickly after Emma and Killian announce their news to her parents. Snow is thrilled, her eyes teary and smile wide, and David seems gob smacked for several moments before he eventually hugs both of them.

Snow takes her hands and searches her eyes after hugging her for what seems like forever. “You’re having a baby,” she gasps.

Emma nods, laughing. “Yeah. We are.” 

Her mother tilts her head a little. “I’m so happy. This is such a happy day.” 

Emma can see a twinkle of jealousy shimmering underneath the surface of her mother’s joy, but she refuses to let it show. Her mother’s time for children has well passed, as evidenced by the gray hairs atop her head and the wrinkles creasing around her eyes. 

Emma squeezes her mother’s hands. “I know you never got this with me,” she says softly, wary of her father and Killian as they talk nearby. “To raise a child in the castle.” Her mother’s sweet smile fades slightly as tears well up instead. “So I want you to know that if you want to help, you can.”

Snow bobs her head and suddenly wraps her arms around her. Emma buries her face into her mother’s neck and smiles softly when Killian meets her eyes.

Her pregnancy is fairly easy-going. She does get sick for the first part of it, but everyone is more than accommodating to her needs. Killian spends a lot of his time doting on her, almost to a point of overwhelming her with affection, but she loves him for it regardless.

As her belly grows and the child begins to move and stir on a daily basis, her parents announce their excitement to their friends and to the kingdom in the form of a ball. Everyone bustles with excitement at the news, especially those who are close to Emma.

Many of her friends come to see her and to offer she and Killian gifts as soon as they find out about their oncoming arrival. Elsa and Anna show up in the middle of her sixth month with a ship full of gifts.

Their companionship helps take Emma’s mind off of the stresses of pregnancy and of being Princess of Misthaven, and for that she is grateful. They sing and exchange stories and there’s no shortage of laughter for the time that they visit.

As soon as Elsa and Anna leave to go back to Arendelle, her mother shows her the nursery they’d made for her when they’d been expecting her.

Emma audibly gasps when she enters the room and tears well up in her eyes. Her hands rest on her belly as she looks around the room, sadness pressing down on her shoulders when she realizes that her parents had kept it in clean, mint condition for over twenty years.

She walks into the room and to the crib, where her little squirmy newborn body had once been laid, and looks down at the inside of it as her fingers caress Geppetto’s handiwork.

“What do you think?” Snow asks, almost timidly, from the doorway.

Emma looks up at her mother and shakes her head. “It’s beautiful.” 

Snow smiles at her. “If you want to change anything- the color of the walls or any of the toys- we can get-“

Emma shakes her head. “No, no, it’s perfect. I wouldn’t want to change anything.” 

Her mother’s smile is wobbly and Emma rubs her hand over her bump as she wanders the room to take in every little nook and cranny. Emma discovers toys and books and linens. She finds blankets Granny had knit for her and little things that the dwarves painted into the wall. 

And it hits her that she was loved so much more than she ever thought. 

Sure, she knows it now. She knows that her parents never truly wanted to abandon her in the forest as a baby. But it’s another thing to be standing in the nursery intended for her, a child of her own growing within her, staring at the very evidences of her parents’ love for her.

“Ah, here you are,” her husband’s voice breaks the silence a few moments after she sits in a rocking chair. She looks over at the door and wipes at her eyes, sniffling as she tries to hide her tears. Her mother has left, thankfully. 

“Hey,” 

Killian crosses the room, looking around as soon as he stops before her. “Do you know that in all of my years here, I never once stepped foot in this room?” 

He meets her eyes and Emma shakes her head. “Me either.” 

Killian drops down to his knees and presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles when he takes her hand. “It’s beautiful.” 

Emma nods and finds herself unable to speak, a knot tight in her throat.

Her husband takes a breath. “Do you want to make a new nursery for our child? We don’t have to use this room, Emma.” 

She blinks at him and swiftly shakes her head. “No. I think this will be perfect.” 

Killian grins. “Alright, love.” He tilts his head back toward the door. “It’s time for bed, yeah?”

Emma nods and the feeling of tiredness overwhelms her suddenly, filling her from head to toe. “Yeah.”  

They walk down the hall to their bedroom and she changes into her nightclothes as soon as they enter, only asking for Killian’s help when she can’t get out of her dress. His fingers are nimble and gentle, yet tough and calloused, and his voice is smooth and comforting as he tells her about his day.

“I told your father I’d accompany him on a journey to Camelot.” He says as she peels back the covers of their bed. He’s still sliding his legs into a pair of sleeping pants. “I figured that since you’re still a few months out, it would be alright.” 

Emma hums. “It’s fine with me.” She settles up in bed and runs her fingers through her hair as soon as she slides it over her shoulder.

Killian goes to the trunk by the front of their bed and opens it, muttering something under his breath.

“What are you looking for?” Emma places her hand over the top of her extremely round belly, her eyes closing as she rests her head against the headboard.

“A book,” he states, as if it makes perfect sense.

She sighs. “Babe, I’m really tired. Can you just… find it tomorrow?”

“I’ll find it. I know it’s here.” Killian remains glued to his position, lifting things and moving them around, his grunts proof that he’s not going to let up on this.

Emma wants to lie down and rest, but she knows he won’t appreciate that very much. Their tradition is one story before bed, because they’re both fairly busy during the day and hardly get time to be together. It’s also Killian’s attempt at preparing for fatherhood, something Emma finds all too endearing. 

“Aha!” he cheers, popping up, a wide grin on his face. He holds up a thick volume in one hand, giving it an adoring look before shutting the trunk and hurrying around to his side of the bed, settling in beside her. “I told you I’d find it, darling.”

Emma rests her head on her shoulder and strokes lazily at her baby bump. “Okay. But why couldn’t you just tell us one of the stories you always do?”

Killian cracks open the book. “Because, Swan, I don’t want to bore the baby.”

She can’t help but smile, even if she isn’t feeling like it. “You’re not going to be able to _bore_ the baby, Killian. It can hear you, but it can’t really process what you’re saying.”

Her husband hums and then kisses the crown of her head. “Well, I’ll read from the book for _you_ , then, my love.”

She sighs, settling in so her head rests on his shoulder. He eases into telling the story quickly, reading from each page with a practiced art. His voice rises and changes for characters, and by the time he gets to the end, she feels strangely relaxed, not willing to move from her position.

“That was a sweet story,” she tells him on a whisper.

“Aye,” he agrees. “I got this book from my brother’s things. Our mother left it for us.”

Emma hums. “Your mother must have been pretty special.”

Killian closes the book gently and sets it on the floor with as much grace, then returns to her, helping with the sheets so she can get tucked in under them. 

“She was,” he agrees. “She was kind and I remember she was very beautiful. She had a lovely singing voice.”

Emma lies back against her pillows and then turns onto her side, facing Killian, who has risen in order to oust the candles.

He returns a moment later as her eyes adjust easily to the moonlight pouring into their bedroom from the slightly opened curtains.

Killian lies on his side facing her and she feels his hand, warm against her belly.

“What was her name?” Emma asks softly.

His eyes meet hers, and even in the dark she can tell he’s surprised. He clears his throat just slightly. “Erm… her name was Claire.”

“Claire,” Emma repeats, stroking at her belly. “That’s a pretty name.”

Her husband smiles at her tiredly in the dark. “Aye. I think so.”

They’re silent for a few moments and Emma moves in closer, so their foreheads touch.

“If we have a girl, I think I want to name her Claire.”

Killian’s thumb swipes a circle over the place that the baby grows. “You’d want to name her after my mum?”

“Yeah,” Emma breathes. She moves back a little so she can see his expression, finding it soft. “And I think if it’s a boy, we could name him Liam. For your brother. But only if you’re okay with that.”

Killian takes his hand to cup her cheek and he surges in to capture her lips in a kiss.

“I’d love it,” he tells her.

“Yeah?” Emma breathes.

“Aye,” Killian kisses her again. “I’ve got a feeling we’ll be having a wee lass, though.”

Emma rolls her eyes. It has been his wager from the beginning that they’d be having a little girl. While she isn’t opposed, she’s just… cautious. She knows there’s a fifty-fifty chance at this.

“And if it’s a boy, what are you going to do?”

Killian shrugs as she settles her head against his chest. His arm drapes around her and she holds his hand loosely, playing with his fingers.

“I’ll love our child no matter what,” he tells her. They rest in silence for a while and Emma feels the drag of sleep pulling her under, but before she fades completely, she hears Killian’s voice and it completely melts her heart. “Sweet dreams, little one.” 

A few months later, it turns out that Killian was right. They have a little girl.

She arrives in the middle of the night, after hours upon hours of labor. Killian had been at her side through it all, holding her hand and encouraging her in whispers as he pressed a damp cloth to her forehead. 

Claire had come out crying, a little whimpering noise that escalated into screams quickly, and Emma had been so relieved to hear the little one that she’d collapsed back, laughing despite the tears in her eyes. 

Doc had settled the newest member of the family into her arms not a moment later and Emma smoothed over her head of dark hair, caressing her finger against her cheek. 

“It’s a girl,” Doc had said, beaming from ear to ear.

Emma had smiled and whispered, “Hi, Sweetheart.” 

Killian had tears in his eyes when she looked to him and he leaned in to kiss Emma’s forehead, lingering for a few moments before shifting his attention back onto their newborn.

Emma stares down at the little one as she rests in bed later that night, her heart overwhelmed with nothing but love and a fierce desire to keep out all of the evils of the world. She’s exhausted, but she doesn’t want to sleep, even though her daughter sleeps soundly in her arms.

Killian feels the same way, apparently, because he sits up beside her.

“She’s beautiful,” Killian murmurs.

Emma hums. “She has your eyes.”

“Now, Swan, I won’t take all of the blame for our daughter’s beauty. She gets a fair amount of it from you.”  

Emma smiles, looking up at him to find his tired eyes glowing with warmth. She rests her head on his shoulder. “Tell us a story?” 

He kisses the crown of her head and Emma studies and memorizes their little girl as Killian clears his throat and proceeds to speak of a Lost Princess and the prince that won her heart, a story she has no doubt in her mind will be worn out in no time at all.

As soon as his story is finished, Emma’s eyes slide closed and she feels herself fading, but Killian gently takes Claire from her arms and it gives Emma strength enough to lay down.

“Sweet dreams, little princess,” Killian whispers, “I love you so much more than I thought possible.” 


End file.
